


Taking It For A Spin

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-08
Updated: 2007-11-08
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin buys a new car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking It For A Spin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acchikocchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acchikocchi/gifts).



When Jin decides to buy a new car, it's Yamapi who spends hours poring over magazines with him, both their heads bent together over the table as they debate the best choice of colour and what Jin should call it, while Kame reads the next day's script on the couch, muttering not quite under his breath when they get too loud.

But when Jin finally forks out the cash and arranges to pick up the car, it's Kame who stops next to Jin for a moment as they pass in the corridor, and suggests that the three of them take the new car out for a spin and find out just how far the seats recline.


End file.
